Nicollet Chase The Story of Her New Life
by kodakmemories
Summary: Nicollet Chase isn't normal. She knows that but when she shows up at Camp Half-Blood she has to decide. Tell her secret or keep it inside forever...
1. Chapter 1

Okay hey guys! Hi this is my very first FancFic so if it's bad I Apologize!

Anyways this story is going to be from a role playing site I use.

Nicollet's POV

When I walked into camp I was amazed. People dressed in armor were walking around chatting, a couple of kids were sword fighting, people seemed to be on flying horses. Pegasus, I remembered from Mrs. Switzer's Mythology class. I didn't know where or who I was, I only remembered my name and what I was .I'm Nicollet Chase, I'm a demigod, I'm 16? Wow that was scary; I didn't know my own name! I needed help and quick. Then a girl noticed me and came forward, "Hey there, I'm Caitlin, Daughter of Poseidon, what's your name?" she asked me as I replied, "Nicollet." I didn't completely trust her with my last name, she didn't need to know. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Nicollet!" she told me with a smile. "Half-Blood? Like as in Greek Mythology?" I asked. She nodded and told me everything about camp. Then I saw him, he had brown eyes and brown shaggy hair, when he saw me he smiled. I saw a girl come up to him and smile, "He has a girlfriend" I thought as Caitlin kept explaining the activities at camp. I couldn't help but blush, "Um...Nicollet? Are you okay?" Caitlin asked me, "Uh, yeah" I responded. Caitlin looked at me and then shrugged, she continued talking about camp. "So you think you'll be okay?" she suddenly asked me, "Yeah this place looks cool!" I said trying to get his attention

1 Hour Later

I was walking around camp looking around; I then fell on the floor. At first I thought I had tripped, but I fell backwards. Maybe I slipped; it wasn't until I looked up. It was him, he had bumped into me. "Gods, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking!" He said as he helped me up, "It's okay it was my fault. I'm Nicollet" I responded as I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Nathan's the name, son of Ares." He said as he smiled. I smiled back and I could feel my face getting hot. "Hey, maybe we should hang out sometime" He suddenly said, "Okay! I mean sure…" I said as he chuckled. He walked off and left me there feeling like an idiot. I walked around some more until I ran into Caitlin. She looked up and gasped, "What's wrong Caitlin?" I said as I looked up noticing an owl above my head, I was claimed by Athena.

9:30

Caitlin told me I would be moving into the Athena cabin, I didn't really know what she meant but she dragged me to a grassy area with buildings. Then I saw the most beautiful cabin. It was grey and shiny. The roof had an owl carved into it, the entrance had two handles with Greek word encarved into it, "Athena…" I said as Caitlin and I walked into the cabin. Everywhere kids where running around with notebooks, blueprints, and architecture books. A girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes like mine walked forward, "Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase and you are?" she said, Annabeth Chase the name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember, "I'm Nicollet" I shyly said. "Welcome to the Athena Cabin" she said with a smiles. Caitlin left and Annabeth showed me the cabin, "You should get ready for dinner its in 10 minutes" She said. I nodded and headed for the bathroom.

After Dinner

When the whole cabin came back I decided it was time to sleep. Annabeth showed me to the bunk under hers, "Sleep tight, tomorrow you'll train and meet campers" she said. I nodded and laid in my bunk, "Lights Out!" Annabeth yelled, I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Did you guys like it! Please review! It's my first Fan Fiction. I hope you guys will read the next chapter! Bye! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Back! Thank you Demi Freak for being an awesome friend!**

**If you would like to join the role-playing page you must have a facebook account! The link is **..rp ask to be an admin! Anyways back to the story

7:30 AM:

I woke up to the sound of people running around the cabin. "What's going on?" I asked Annabeth who was yelling orders to the campers, "We're getting ready for breakfast and cabin inspections" she responded. I quickly got showered and dressed. "Nicollet, Chiron wants to talk to you after breakfast" Annabeth said. I nodded and got in line as Annabeth walked us to the mess hall. When we got there most of the cabins hadn't shown up yet. The place was huge with rows of tables on for each cabin I guessed. At the front of everything was a long table with four chairs. In one sat a man wearing a purple toga with grape vines in his curly hair, the next one was filled in with a man in a wheel chair he had curly brown hair and looked straight at me. I quickly looked away, but as I did I noticed the last two chairs were empty. I sat next to a girl that looked like Annabeth, I looked at my own hair it was pitch black and straight, and her hair was blonde and curly. "Hi I'm Izzy!" She said I introduced myself as we shook hands. When all the cabins came I saw Nathan as he smiled and waved at me, I blushed at waved back. We all sat down as we were served breakfast. I wasn't very hungry, but everyone started too walked to the hearth and dropped half their plates and sat back down. I did the same and quickly ate my food. We were all dismissed; I followed Chiron, a centaur, to the big house. "Nicollet Chase, I've been expecting you child" he said. He explained that my mother had taken my memories, "Why Did she take them?" I asked. "It's best not to know Nicollet" he said in a calm voice, I nodded as he told me to go.

40 minutes later

"Nicollet! Wait up!" I turned around to see Nathan trying to catch up with me. "Hey Nathan!" I said, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the lake. "Wow! This is awesome!" I said, and then Nathan pushed me in the water. Great I thought now I can come out all wet. I came out of the water, "Yeah thanks I needed that" I sarcastically said. Nathan chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Maybe we should go to New York tomorrow, if you want" he said shyly, I nodded and blushed. He walked off again and I went to the forest all alone. Something bright hit my eyes as I followed it, a stopped at the sight of a golden pen. I picked it up and saw it had my name on it. Wow weird, I slid it in my pocket and walked to the arena. I trained until it was time for curfew. I slowly walked to my cabin and laid in my cot. By the time Annabeth had called lights out I had already fallen asleep.

So did you guys like it? Please Review and add to your favorites! Next chapter will be about the Their date and a twist! Until Next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well here's chapter three! Thanks for the advice on how to make it better!**

**6:00 am **

** I woke up early today so I wouldn't have to wait in line for the showers. The showers at camp were relaxing, the hot water on your body felt so relieving, I got out of the shower and dressed. I walked around camp for a while, "Nicollet? Is that you?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Nathan walking up to me in jeans and his camp shirt, "Hey Nathan, what are you doing up so early?" I asked him. He said he liked to walk around camp in the morning to watch the sunrise. "Want to go with me to watch it, it's really cool!" he exclaimed, "Sure!" I said as he grabbed my hand and walked us both to the dock. When we got there the sun was peeking out behind the lake. "Nicollet," Nathan calmly said, "Yes-" before I could finish the sentence Nathan leaned in and kissed me, and I smiled and kissed back. When we pulled away I couldn't help but smile, "Wow Nicollet you're a great kisser!" he said I couldn't help but laugh.**

** After the kiss I stood up and went to the arena to train. I couldn't help but concentrate on how my head went blank when training at just took over my body. I came back to my senses and looked at the time, 10:30 am, breakfast; I hurried to the cabin and stood in line. We got to the diner and I saw Nathan I blushed and offered my food to the gods. I ate pancakes and eggs like the other campers. When breakfast was over I saw Annabeth with a guy, he had shaggy black hair and sea green eyes. I walked off and headed to the lake, "Nicollet?" I heard a voice say; I turned around and saw another guy. "Um yeah that's me" I said cautiously. "I'm Vladmir, but you can call me Vlad..." he said, I nodded as he walked closer to me. "Nathan told me to tell you something," he said with eyes full of pain, "Um okay". He took a deep breath and finally said, "Nathan said he wants to break up…"I did something weird, I nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked me, I nodded and walk to my cabin. Then, I saw a wolf walk past me, I was full of anger I didn't notice Vlad was following me. I slammed the door of the Athena cabin and sat on my cot, I didn't want to cry I wanted to hurt something. I ran to the arena and trained, I trained way past curfew, actually until the next day.**

**6:30 am, outside Athena cabin**

** I walked to the Athena cabin and saw Vlad outside sitting on the steps, "What are you doing here?" I asked in an angry voice. "I wanted to check on you...are you okay?" he ask. "Me. I'm perfect! I'm not sad! I'm freaking happy!" I yelled as I ran in the cabin. "I hate you Nathan!" I yelled. **

**5:00 pm**

** After being in the Athena cabin all day I needed fresh air. That was a bad idea; as soon as I walked out I saw Nathan and this girl making out. Ahh! He is such an erg! I ran for the forest and just sat there, I couldn't hold it anymore! I grabbed my pen and uncapped it; it grew into a 4 foot sword and walked deeper into the woods. I knew something was here! I could feel it! I turned around and saw a giant animal; he had scaly green legs and a horrendous face. "Look I'm in no mood to talk or whatever so leave now!" he charged at me as I sprung into battle mode. I never fought like that in my whole life! I slashed dodged and stabbed the monster until it exploded into gold dust. "Never mess with an angry girl!" I yelled and kicked the dust. I turned around and saw Vlad he walked up to me and deeply kissed me. I pulled away and slapped him, "I can't I'm sorry" I ran off deeper into the woods and slept there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy I'm back sorry it took so long to finish this I've been busy, so this chapter has a little romance! I hope you like it**

I woke up when the sunlight hit my face, "What happened?" I asked myself, "You ran here last night and fell asleep here crying… Nicollet, are you okay?" I jumped as I heard a familiar voice. "Vlad?" I stood up and saw him; he smiled, "Yeah?" I hugged him and cried into his shoulder, "I really hate him" I said. He stroked my hair and he lifted my chin and leaned in, I couldn't pull away because he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kisses back, "Ermm I'm sorry…" he said with a smiles, "You dork," I said and walked with him back to the lake. We sat there and laughed until it was time for dinner. "I better get going" I told him, "Five more minutes" Vlad whined. I kissed his cheek and ran off to my cabin.

After Dinner:

When I got back to my cabin, my ADHD kicked in. I ran to the arena and trained like I never had before. When I came back to my senses, I was surrounded by a whole bunch of campers, "What happened? What's going on?" I said. I ducked when I saw a sword, "Wow! What was that for!" I saw Nathan above me. "Training. Wow Nicollet you're good at it" he said panting. I was in no mood for him, I slashed him and walked off. "Nicollet! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Vlad, I waved and hugged him. "Hey Vlad" I said. We went to the beach and talked and talked until curfew. "We should get going," I gasped playfully, "You want to leave" he kissed my cheek and walked me to my cabin. "Vlad, thanks for being there when I needed you." I smiles and kissed him gently before leaving him smiling.

6:30 am

I woke up before anyone else and headed to the lake. "Hey Vlad" he turned around and smiled, though his smile was slowly replaced by a frown. I sat next him, "What's wrong?" I asked as he sighed, "Nicollet, I'm leaving. To the Underworld." I didn't know what to say. "And I want you to go with me." He bit his lip waiting for an answer. I remembered the Iris Message I had gotten from my dad.

_Dear Nicollet,_

_Hey sweetie I miss you and I have a surprise for you. You, me, Lola and Rocky are going to Greece! The best part is that we will stay there for two weeks! I hope you can come.. meet me in the airport at 6:30 on Monday at the entrance._

_Love,_

_Fredrick Chase_

"Vlad, I have something to tell you to…" I said, He nodded and I told him I was going to Greece for two week. "When do you leave?" he said with eyes full of tears, "Monday." I said. "I'll come back Nicollet, I'll visit you in Greece, I promise" he said as he gently kissed me. I kissed back and nodded. He got up made his bag appear. He kissed me one last time and walked out of camp. I ran to my cabin and packed.

**So what did you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Awesome? Please Review and favorite! Ill upload next chapter probably today if not tomorrow. Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Today I was heading to Greece, "This is a bad idea..." I muttered to myself. "Nicollet!" Caitlin busted through the door, "Hi to you to Caitlin" I smiled as she replied. "I just came to say goodbye and see you in two weeks." I nodded and gave her a hug before actually driving off to the airport.

40 Minutes later

When I got to the airport I saw my dad and twin sister waiting for me at the entrance. I ran to my sister and gave her a hug. Then I greeted my dad, "Dad! I missed you so much!" He told me the same as we went through the whole security process. I fortunately had my seat alone, no questions about camp and no stories I would have to lie about knowing all the stories and memories we had. I took the 6-9 hours to think about what I would do to, maybe I should ask mom for help? I thought to myself, I kept thinking of ideas on how to solve my amnesia. "Nicollet? Wake up, were here." I heard a soft voice say. I opened my eyes and saw into a mirror, or at least I thought I was looking into a mirror, "Oh hey Rocky…" I stood up and walked out of the plane next to Rocky. "No way!" I couldn't keep my eyes on one spot everywhere I saw architecture was blazing around. We got in a cab, "Nicollet tell this nice sir to take us to our hotel. I nodded, "Ναι, μπορείτε να πάρετε μαζί μας στην Αθήνα, στο Ξενοδοχείο Hilton παρακαλώ;" I said. We got in the car and the driver sped off. "So Nicollet, how's camp" dad asked me, "Great I really like it." I said, my dad smiled and seemed pleased with himself.

When we got to the hotel I had to talk to the person in the lobby, "Είμαστε εδώ για να το check in" I said." Όνομα" she said in a stern voice. "Chase, Nicollet Chase" I said slightly worried. She smiled and gave us a room key, "Πηγαίνετε στο ασανσέρ. Είσαι στο πάτωμα 25." I nodded and translated for my dad, " I got it" Rocky said. She seemed annoyed, Great we start out fresh, I thought.

5 Minutes Later:

Thank the gods! I got my own room. I put my stuff down and walked into the living room of our suite, I saw Rocky in her bikini, "Want to go swimming sis?" she rolled her eyes. Before I could answer I saw Vlad," Uhh I'll meet you there," I responded as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. I ran to where Vlad was and hugged him "I missed you!" I said. "I missed you to!" he said as he kissed me. I smiled and heard a knock at the door, "What the-" I opened the door and saw a guy my age with a smirk on his face. I slammed the door closed and stepped away from the door.

Did I just see him? I'm going crazy! "AHHHHH!" I yelled as Vlad came to me. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "H-he's right t-there!" I ran to my room with Vlad as I heard the main door creak open. I covered my mouth with my hands. "What's going –" I kissed Vlad before he could finish the sentence. HE kissed back and smiled, I glared at him, the door to my room creaked open as I screamed, Vlad stood in front of me. "Well hello Nicollet" he said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello! Did you like the last chapter? I hope you did! So here's the sixth chapter!**

"Who's that" I heard a voice say in my mind, "He's my ex-boyfriend, Jake Logan" I replied in my mind. He had black shaggy hair and piercing red eyes, I remembered something he once told me.

_Flashback:_

_ I heard a knock on the door, it was my first year at home since the incident, I had just come back from hanging out with Lola, my older sister, and I saw him. "He, your name is Nicollet, right?" he asked me. I nodded he smiled, I blushed, "Hey maybe we should hang out some time. Give me your number and I'll text you." He said, I wrote down my number on his hand with a sharpie. "Thanks I'll text you today" he winked and left. "Somebody has a date, who is he" Lola said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and said "Just a friend, from school." She rolled her eyes "Oh please!" she whined and laughed. "Let's go, we need to get to the movie before it starts" we laughed once more and headed up the escalators into the movie theatre._

_ Three months later he decided to tell me, "Nicollet, I'm a vampire…." He said, "They sent me to kill you" he said with a smirk. Run! Now! I remembered my dream of the night before, young women with beautiful blonde hair grey eyes like mine had told me Jake would find me and kill me. "Jake you can't kill me" I said. He smirked that's when I noticed something, his eyes weren't green, and they were golden and mixed with red. "Oh please babe just let me kill you" he said while grabbing my arm, I shook him off and ran. He followed after me; I ran all the way back to my house. "Wait" I thought, I ran to my room and locked all the entrances, I quickly packed clothes, food I had in my mini fridge and grabbed my compass. I saw my picture board and could feel my eyes getting wet; I quickly unpinned all the pictures and put them in my backpack. _

_ I ran outside and put my hoodie on; I looked at my hands and saw nothing, an invisibility hoodie. I ran for the airport and got on the plain without any trouble, "Hurry" I thought to myself. The plain arrived as I jumped off and ran into the woods." Almost there!" I yelled and ran into the hill_

_End of flashback:_

I came back to my senses and I was fighting a vampire. I slashed at him and he cornered me into the terrace, I couldn't find Vlad anywhere, "I promised I would find you Nicollet" he said. His eyes were still golden with red. I looked down at the terrace and had an idea. "Oh Jake I'm so sorry please take me back" I whined, he came closer to me and kisses me. Before I could kiss back, I grabbed my sword and hit him with the hilt of it. I ran to my room and grabbed my stuff, "Here I go" I said as I jumped out of the window and into the floor, 25 floors under me.

I woke up in a dark room, "Where am I?" I said, "the infirmary silly" a guy's voice said. "I'm not dead?" I said sitting up and wincing. "You'll hurt yourself you need rest" the voice said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up again, it was 6:30 pm. I walked out of the infirmary and to the lake. I sat there and drew a heart with a stick I had found. "Hey you're the girl dating the vampire? Right?" A voice said. "I'm not dating Vlad! I'm not ready to date!" I responded. "Sorry" he said as he sat next to me. "I'm Nick, son of Ares" he said with a smile….

**Ohhh dang! Did you guys like it please Review and PM me for any ideas, advice and information if you're confused!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So did you guys love my last chapter! Well I put a poll up on my wall…. The question is *drum roll* should I make a Pleo (Piper and Leo) Fanfiction? Yes or no? Anyways back to the story**

"So Nicollet…do you want to do something sometime?" Nick suddenly asked me, "Uh sure, how 'bout now?" I grinned. He helped me up and walked me to his black convertible. "Where to?" he said, "Time Square?" I said. He smiled and headed to the city. "Look over there!" I said as he stopped the car, monsters were coming toward us! I quickly got off the car and uncapped the pen, a 4 foot sword came out and I snuck up on the monsters, Nick followed and before we even got close to the monsters, they saw us. "This is bad, very bad." I heard Nick mutter to himself. I turned around and smiled at him, "Let's go kill some monsters" I said quietly. We charged at them and slashed then my mind went black, again. I had a dream, "Nicollet, bad things are coming," a soft voice told me. "Who are you? What's going to happen?" I asked she didn't answer my questions but she showed herself to me. She had blonde hair and grey eyes, like Annabeth, though she was much older than Annabeth. "Athena…" I said, she smiled, "Nicollet, you're special go to Rachel and tell her your name, she knows what to do." I nodded as Athena, my mom, disappeared.

"Nicollet, are you okay?" I came back to my senses and Nick and I were sitting on the beach. "Yeah just had a…um flashback" I said groggily. He nodded and smiled. "That was fun!" he exclaimed, I laughed and nodded. "We should head back to camp. "Hey um Nick, did I fall on the floor or something?" he shook his head, "No you're fighting is amazing, how did you learn to do that trick?" I wondered what he was talking about, "I've been training a lot" I said with a smile. "Cool, we should train, if you want." I nodded as he helped me up and walked together to his car. I looked back at the beach where I had my vision; I decided not to tell Nick anything about it or about my past. The past I didn't remember.

When we got back to camp, we headed to the beach and talked about stuff we liked until he asked the question I didn't know the answer to, "What about your past?" I mentally slaps myself, "Well I was born in California and have a twin sister?" I said not so sure of myself. "What about you?" I asked, "Well I was born in Greece and I'm a Lycan Elder" he said surely proud of himself, "Lycan Elder? What's that" I wondered in my head. "Oh really? That's so cool!" I said. He nodded, he looked into my eyes and smiled, I blushed which was very noticeable since I was very white (Not to be racist. I mean like she was pale because she looks emo. BUT SHES NOT OKAY) he smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed even brighter, "it's almost curfew we should get going." He said as I nodded. HE walked me to my cabin and kissed my cheek one more time.

I opened the Athena cabin door and walked in, "Someone was having a little fun" I turned around and saw Annabeth with a smirk on her face. "Oh shut up" I said punching her shoulder playfully. She smiled and told me to head to bed; I nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed. His name kept popping up in my mind, Nick, Nick, Nick. "Lights Out" Annabeth called, I laid on my cot and closed my eyes, "Goodnight Nick…." I thought….

**Did you like it? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey People Okay so here is the 8****th**** chapter it's kind of long so! Review**

Dream: 

_ I was walking around the forest when I saw him; he had black shaggy hair and sea green eyes, and next to him was Nick. The guy with green eyes looked like he was explaining something to Nick, "What! She's not going to die! I'll protect her even if I die!" Nick yelled. Who was he talking about, my dream went black, I was at camp in the cabin area, and a guy was next to me, "Dad?" I said to the man, "You look beautiful, just breathe, Nicollet, you look so grown up" he told me. I looked at my clothes; I was wearing a dress, a wedding dress. Music started playing and my father grabbed my hand as he walked me down the aisle. Then, I was face to face with Apollo and a guy with black hair and sparkling green eyes, "You look beautiful" he whispered, I looked at the crowd of people, I didn't see Nick, but for some reason I felt happy he wasn't there. Yet I felt something missing, someone missing, it wasn't Nick it was someone else. "I do." The guy in front of me said, "I do." I said, "You may now kiss your bride" Apollo said as the groom leaned closer to me…_

End of Dream:

I woke with a start, "Morning'" I heard Nick say, I opened my eyes and saw Nick above me smiling, "Hey" I said getting up. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the lake. "I need to take a shower!" I protested even though it made him smirk. We got to the lake and of course he dropped me in. "Not Anymore!" he said between laughs. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the lake, "You look cute when you laugh" I said, "Nicollet I need to tell you something..." he said as I saw a familiar face walk toward me. "Oh uh" I said, "Nick I'll meet you here later okay?" I said running to my cabin before he could even answer. I heard the door creak open, "Nicollet…" I heard Vlad say, I walked to where he was. "I hear you're dating Mr. Lycan Elder, Nick" he said almost yelling at me, "Yeah so what?" I said with a harsh voice, "You left me in Greece looking like an idiot! I don't ever want to talk to you!" he yelled. "You wanted me to go to the Underworld with you! And stay there FOREVER!" I replied. That moment Nick walked in and stood by my side, "I hate you Nicollet! I never should've met you. You slut!" Vlad said as he ran out. I fell on the floor in tears as Nick hugged me, "He's wrong Nicollet; you're the best girl out there." I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Nick" he looked worried as if something was on his mind, "Nick?" I said shaking him gently. "Sorry I was looking into your eyes and got lost in them" he said blushing slightly. I smiled and lifted his chin so we met, "Nicollet, I love you" he said as he kissed me. I couldn't help but smile when we pulled away. "I love you to Nick" I said as I hugged him. We went to the cabin area and sat in the mess hall. "Nicollet, I need to tell you something…" he said. "Oh no he wants to break up; I'm stupid I should've known" I thought, "Yeah? What is it?" I said looking into his eyes. "I have to die…" he said with tears in his eyes. "W-what?" I said bursting into tears…

**I know! Don't hate me! Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! How is everyone? I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"I need to Nicollet, I have no choice," Nick said. I bursted into tears as I felt arms go around me. "Nick you can't leave me alone here at camp, I need you…" I said. He hugged me and kissed me, I gave into the kiss. "Nicollet, I want you to promise me something," I nodded, "Don't do something stupid like kill yourself or anything like that. Okay?" he told me looking into my eyes. "Okay… I promise." I forcefully said. He hugged me and helped me up, "I need you to stay strong, for me" he said at last. He kissed me as he left.

I wasn't going to let him die; I snuck out as I followed him into the forest using my hoodie that made me invisible. "I see you have come Nicholas…" a voice behind me said. "I follow the Lycan rules grandfather…" Nick said in front of me, "The one who you love is here also I see" the man said. "Crap" I thought, quietly I ran to a nearby tree. "She is in her cabin; let's just get this over with." I could feel my eyes getting misty."Very well then" the grandpa said, He took out his sword and got closer to Nick. Before I could scream, the Lycan elder cut Nick's throat leaving Nick on the floor. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I took off my hoodie and ran to where Nick was and cried.

I finally walked away from him leaving a necklace around his neck. "I promised" I said to myself over and over again. I went to sleep though, I knew unlike Nick I would wake up. I closed my eyes and everything went vivid.

Dream:

"_Mommy? Mommy, where are you?" I heard a little girl scream. I walked toward her as she hugged me. "Mommy! Daddy, he left! Someone took him!" the little girl cried. "What who's your daddy?" I asked her. She looked me in the eyes, "Mommy? Don't you remember, you got married?" married! I got married! This dream was too weird to be true. I turned around and saw a monster, "Mommy!" he took daddy!" she cried. I picked her up and ran, "Daddy!" I stopped in my tracks when I saw a guy with black shaggy hair and sea green eyes. "He's your dad?" she nodded. "Nicollet! You're okay! Thank gods!" the guy said as he hugged me. Luckily I knew how to react to this situation, I hugged back and nodded, "We need to get out of here." I said. "Nicollet take Gemma to the cabin over there its safe I'll catch up with you! I promise on the river Styx.' I nodded and took Gemma with me into the cabin. "Stay here Gemma" I ran to a closet and got blankets. We covered ourselves with them and heard an explosion. "No, he dead" I thought. Then the door creaked open. "Nicollet?" _

End of dream:

I woke with a start the voice kept ringing in my head, "_Nicollet"_ he said. I needed to know who he was, and who Gemma was. I took and shower and headed out to train, "Nicollet?" I turned around and saw Caitlin, "Oh hey Cait" I said. She hugged me and told me to go back to my cabin; she would tell Chiron why I wasn't training. I thanked her and headed to my cabin. I sat on my cot and remembered the images of Nick dying. I shook off the thought and headed to the lake.

Two Weeks Later:

I hadn't really gotten over my dreams; I just shook the thought away every time. I was worried about one thing only, Nick. I went to the Hades cabin and knock on the door, Josh, opened the door. "Hey Nicollet, do you need something?" he asked. I nodded, "Can you take me to see Nick, in the Underworld?" I said, he nodded and took my hand. My advice: When your shadow traveling, hold your breath and close your eyes. I opened my eyes again and saw a darkness spread over everything. A castle, Hades' palace, lay in the far east of everything. "When you want to come back just IM me." I nodded as he gave me a drachma and left.

"Nick?" I said walking around. "Nicollet? "It turned around and saw a guy with curly brown hair and black eyes. I nodded as he hugged me, "Nicollet! You're here, wait you're not dead because if you are I will be so mad at you" he said wiping the tears from my eyes. I shook my head and hugged back, "Nick I missed you so much!" I said. He smiled and led me into his house in the underworld. That night was the best night ever; Nick and I were back together again, forever.

But Boy was I wrong…

So Did you guys like it? Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys ! Sorry I haven't updated yet, I was really busy with homework and organizing school dances. Anyways on to the story!**

Dream:

_"Mommy? Wake up mommy" Gamma's voice said. I turned around and saw a little3 year old girl with black hair and green eyes. "Hi Gemma, where's daddy" I asked her? "Daddy's gone" she said as she started to cry. "He's gone?" I asked as Gemma nodded. "HE went looking for you" she said. "Gemma, did he tell you were he was going?" she nodded, "He said he was going to camp half-blood. But he said I'd be there first" she said. A loud boom came from somewhere. "Mommy you're waking up ask Rachel for a prophecy she'll know what to tell you!" she yelled as my dream went dark._

End of Dream:

I woke with a start, "Nicollet are you okay?" Nick asked. I nodded, "Nick I need to go back to camp" I said. "Nicollet I want to tell you something, I love you" he crashed his lips onto mine as I smiled and kissed back. "I-" before I could respond my vision went black.

When I woke up again I was at camp again. "I love you to Nick" I smiled to myself and headed to the forest, "Rachel" I said once I reached a cave in the forest. "Yes come on in!" she said happily. "I need a prophecy, Gemma told me to come here." She nodded as if she knew exactly what I was talking about. She sat down on a bean bag and I sat next to you. Her eyes turned green as she then spoke.

_The Mountain shall fall_

_With world close to end_

_Two shall die besides their friends _

_To save many…._

_The one you love will be the one who will leave forever….._

Her eyes turned back to normal and she frowned, "Nicollet, NEVER tell anyone this prophecy. I knew it was coming I just didn't know you were the chosen one!" she said. I nodded as I headed out of the cave. Great I thought, "The one you love will be the one who will leave forever….." the words kept ringing in my head. I shook off the thought and sighed, Nick, he was leaving forever.

I went to the Athena cabin and laid down; I couldn't lose Nick not again. "Oh Nicollet!" I heard someone say, I walked out of the Athena cabin and saw the one and only; Jake Logan. I nearly fainted, before I could react he grabbed my wrist and shadow traveled away. I finally came back to my senses and saw a wall. "What the-" I said as I felt a cold arm go around me, "J-jake" I said suddenly feeling the temperature drop about 10 degrees. "You'll never leave Nicky" he said with a smirk. I screamed and heard a loud crash. I wasn't so lucky, Jake threw me as I hit the wall, last thing I remember seeing is a face of a wolf with brown eyes, "Nick…" I closed my eyes and everything went black.

**So did you guys like it? It's not the end of the story so don't worry! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I saw a bright light like in those movies when people are about to die, "Nick….." I remember saying those words before passing out. I woke up with a start next to me was a note.

_Dear Nicollet,_

_If you wake up and I'm not there wait here for me I'll be back at 3:45._

_Love,_

_Nick_

I smiled and looked at the clock in the room, 3:40, in five minutes I would be with Nick! I got up and looked at myself. Damn! I looked hot! No lie. My clothes were freshly washed and my hair was perfect! Black and straight, just how it's always been. "Hey I see you woke up" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Nick with his hands behind his back, I smiled as he hugged me. "I have a surprise, close your eyes" I did as he said, "Okay open them" I opened my eyes and saw Nick with a beautiful diamond necklace. "Nick, that's beautiful, you shouldn't have" before I could say anything else he crashed his lips onto mine. "I love you Nicollet, and if anyone hurts you, they will pay." He said obviously proud of himself. I smiled and nodded. "I love you to Nick, and I'm sure you will" I said smiling.

After we left the infirmary, Nick and I went to the lake. "Nicollet," he said while I had my head on his shoulder. "Yes?" I said suddenly I remembered the prophecy._ The one you love will leave forever…._ Maybe it has another meaning, all the while I was thinking Nick kept talking. "….and I'm leaving tomorrow…." I heard him say. "What?" I said, "I said I'm going on a quest and I'm leaving tomorrow." He said looking into my eyes. "Oh…yeah. Um do you know when you're coming back?" I asked thinking, DON"T say never! "In like a week." He said I nodded as he gently kissed me, I kissed back and smiled. We stayed there until curfew, "Night Nicollet….." Nick said before he kissed me. I smiled and walked into the cabin. Annabeth just smiled at me, "What?" I asked she shook her head and I walked to my cot laying down. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Dream:

_ "Nicollet, meet me in the arena tomorrow." A girl with brunette hair and blue eyes told me, I nodded and asked her what her name was. "Alina," she said. I wondered who she was and what she wanted. Then, Nick showed up, "Nicollet, I'm leaving right now wake up I have a surprise for you" he said with a smile. _

_End of Dream_

I got up and walked to the cabin door I fixed my hair, and walked out to the door of the Athena cabin. "Hey Nicollet," Nick said with a smile. I said hi back as he held my hand. "Before I leave I want to give you this" he said holding out a ring. He put the ring on me, "Nicollet, remember me okay?" I nodded as he crashed his lips onto mine and headed off on his quest. I sighed and thought about the prophecy.

**There's chapter 11!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy with school work and family problems…Well here's chapter 12!**

When I arrived at the arena I saw the girl from my dreams. "Nicollet?" I nodded. "Hey I'm Alina, Nick's ex-girlfriend" she said. I greeted back and we talked. One hour later, Alina and I were best friends.

From there on Alina and I would hang out all the time.

4 week later:

I heard a knock on the Athena door, I opened it. "Honey I'm home" a boy with shaggy black hair and black eyes. "Nick…" I said with a smile. He hugged me and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back. "I missed you so much!" he said. "I can't believe you're back!" I said. He grabbed me and dragged me to the lake, when we arrived I saw a table with a candle and some food around it. "Nick you didn't have to" I said he shook his head. "The least I can do for missing your birthday." I smiled; "You remembered…" he nodded. I sat down with him and ate the food he had made.

Finally he was back the prophecy wasn't about him. Though, something seemed strange about him.

2 week later:

The last two week have been long, Nick and I hung out less. I didn't know why though I knew a break-up would soon arrive. I was laying down on my cot studying an architecture book when Nick came in. "Hey" I said not looking up from my book. "It's over" I suddenly looked up, "What's over?" I asked. "Us, I'm sorry I just don't love you anymore" he said before leaving out the door. I took of the necklace and the ring, "Okay, bye" I packed the presents in a small box and went to the forest. "Let see where to put this." I walked deeper into the forest, and then I found it. A small clear area with flowers and trees. I walked to the center and dug a hole into the soft ground. I gently laid the necklace and ring into the moist ground and walked back to camp.

When I got back the word had spread that the cutest couple since Percabeth was over. Aphrodite girls headed my way and consoled me. "I'm okay you guys I just need to be alone. Okay?" they nodded as I put my hoodie on and turned invisible. I walked down a little trail little people knew about and stopped at a bench and sat there staring at the sky. I heard someone coming, I sighed and turned invisible. "You will find her Justin…" a voice said making my head turn. Justin? Like the one in my dreams? When I saw him I was shocked he had black hair and black eyes, his eyes filled with fright and sadness. "Thank you Athena, you truly are a great goddess" he responded suddenly I understood.

Stupid me then stepped on a twig causing Athena and Justin turn around. I mentally cursed and disappeared before anyone notice a small owl flying into the distance. Great, mother is at it again. Wait again? Before I could figure out what I had said I slammed into the Athena cabin. "Oww…." I got up and turned into my human form. "Not fun" I walked inside and sat on my bed. Something then clicked in my head, I crawled over to my trunk on the edge of the cot and opened it. I saw three things, first I saw the little box I had received when I came back from Olympus from a stranger, then I saw my pen and bracelet (Her weapons) and lastly I saw my journal. I grabbed all three things and set them down carefully. I remembered the day I received the little box….

_Flashback:_

_ "I don't want her here! Take her away and the others to!" I heard her say. "No! She's the one who can help us!" my father yelled at her. I sighed and looked out the window. Maybe I should just go, leave forever. Never come back. I thought this everyday ever since I came back. I packed into my black skillet backpack clothes and my journal. I got my bracelet and put it on, I could feel my pen in my pocket. "Let's go" I slung the backpack on my back and opened the window, I turned around and saw the room I had lived in for 2 months. I looked at the posters every night and at the ceiling every day. I jumped out the window and landed in the grass. I looked once more behind me, I turned around and walked never looking back. _

_ I stopped at a local market to get some water when I saw him, he had maroon hair and black eyes. I notice he was walking toward me, or maybe just walking somewhere. I started to walk again not looking back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and he was there. "Hello…" he said with a grin. "H-hello" I said with my British accent shaking. "I'm Sonny Miller" I told him my name as he told me he would help me. "Okay…" he grabbed my hand and took me to his car. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. He gave me a small colored box with a gold handle. "Only open it when you need answers." he. I decided he wasn't going to tell me where he was taking me but I nodded. Then everything outside went black…._

_End of Flashback_

I never saw him again, Sonny Miller, the one who brought me here. I opened my journal and read the first page,

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was horrible, I just finished my training. My mother wants me to train until I'm old enough to join Olympus. I have a bad feeling about this; my mother is planning something I'm only allowed to visit the outside world twice a week. I must train now goodbye Journal._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Nicollet Chase.._

_(Location: Empire State Building floor 600)_

Suddenly I remembered, the day I left Olympus….."I know who I am…."


	13. Chapter 13

Here's Chapter 13!

I shook my head and ran outside. "This can't be happening to me…I can't be a-"I stopped myself suddenly noticing the people around me. "Uh never mind" I ran outside the camp borders and walked to Montauk beach. Suddenly a bright flashing light came out of nowhere and momentarily blinded me. "Hello Nicollet, how are you today?" a deep strong voice ask. "Uh good, maybe if I could see you and all." I said. "I wouldn't be able to talk to you if you knew who I was…" I thought about it and shrugged, "Well I don't talk to strangers that blind me" I said in an annoyed voice turning around and walking away. "Don't you disrespect your father or there will be consequences." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. "My father?" I tried to look at him but I couldn't see anything just a flashing bright light. "Hmm, I see you have not been vaporized, I must speak with your mother." And with that the light died down and all that was left was me and the ocean.

"My mother?" why would Athena need to know anything about what supposedly my "Father" observed in me? I walked back to camp and headed to the Athena cabin and sat on my cot. I thought about everything that had happened since I had arrived at camp, I had met Nathan, Vlad, and Nick…"Nick…" I smiled at his name but something inside me knew he was no longer in my heart. I started crying into my knees. I walked outside into the forest, sat on a log and kept crying. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around as my eyes widened. "Are you okay?" the person said. I shook my head as he sat next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked me. After explaining everything to him, he introduced himself. "I'm Sonny," I mentally slapped myself for not recognizing him, "I-I'm Nicollet…" I stuttered. He smiled as he met my eyes and nodded. "Look I gotta go but meet me in the arena tomorrow and we'll talk more 'kay?" I nodded as he melted into the shadows. I got up and walked back to the Athena cabin suddenly in a happy mood.

Next Day

I walked to the arena and met Sonny there, "Hey, so I wanna ask you something" he said with a smile. "Sure, I guess" I said suddenly feeling stupid for my response, ''I've seen you train…and fight, I was wondering if you would like to be my student?" he said with yet another smile. "Your student?" I asked, "You know I can train you to be even more powerful than you already are" a smirk grew on his face. "Are you saying I'm powerful?" he nodded. "Even more than your father" he knew who my father was? "Well my dad is a teacher in San Francisco so…" he laughed and shook his head. "Sure he is, just meet me here again tomorrow and we'll start training." I nodded and walked off to do the daily activities of camp.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th

I woke up this morning and headed straight to the arena to meet with Sonny, "Hiya" I heard him say. I smiled and greeted him. "Ready to start training" he said, "Sure" I said as I grabbed my sword and headed towards the dummies set up in front of me. He smirks as the dummies became skeletons. "Kill her" he said. They attacked me with incredible speed. I slashed and slashed then my mind went blank and everything went black.

When I came back to my senses Sonny had a confused look on his face. "What?" I said. "Nothing, you just seem to get lost in your thoughts which turn into anger." he said. I shrugged as he took my hand into his and smiled. "Uhh..." I said confused. Then, he kissed me…his lips crashed on mine. To shocked to respond to the kiss, finally after my shock, I kissed back as his tongue slipped into my mouth exploring every inch of space. Sonny finally pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back and laughed slightly.

**Two Weeks Later**

So after two weeks of training, I was sore and exhausted. I decided to go by the camp border and see if any new campers would come in. When I arrived I saw a guy with black hair and sea green eyes, he was the guy in my dream! "Hello?" he said, I shook the thought off and greeted him. "My names Justin, and yours is?" he asked looking straight into my eyes. "Nicollet Chase...daughter of Athena" I responded. "Cool! So is this like a Greek mythology camp?" he asked. "Uh no, this is Camp Half-Blood. A place for demigods to be safe." After explaining everything to him which included him being claimed by Apollo, I left him off at the Apollo cabin and walked off to the Kronos cabin.

"Sonny" I said as the door creaked open. "In here!" Sonny yelled from his cot, I walked over and sat next to him. "So how's it going?" he asked. "Fine just met a new camper and taught him everything." Just then a baby cried was heard outside the cabin. We both ran outside to see a little baby girl wrapped up in a pink blanket. Sonny picked her up and smiled, "She's so cute" he said. I nodded in agreement and held the baby girl. "You should keep her, she seems to like you" I couldn't keep a baby by myself, I mean I can babysit but not raise a child on my own! "Uh sure" I said. He handed me the baby girl and smiled at me. I held her softly, "You look like a great mother, what are you gonna name her?" I thought about my dreams and her eyes and then finally said, "Gemma..."

**One Week Later**

"Nicollet!" I turned around and saw Justin running towards me. I groaned quietly and set Gemma on the ground as she played in the sand. Just a day ago she had been claimed by Poseidon and since then I've taken her to the beach every afternoon. "Hi Justin" I said, "Hi Nicollet, later tonight do you want to hang out by the dock?" he asked, though I've been talking to him daily. He seemed nervous or something. "Okay I'll meet you there at seven?" I said and with that he nodded and left in a hurry. I looked at my watch and saw the time read "5:30" I walked to the Athena cabin as Annabeth walked in. "Hi Nicollet!" she said, "Hey Annabeth can you do me a favor?" she nodded, "Well Justin told me to meet him by the dock at seven and I need someone to take care of Gemma." She smiled and took Gemma in her arms. "Sure I'll take care of her. So Justin huh? What ever happened to Sonny?" I sighed and shook my head. "Haven't seen him since we found Gemma" I said. "Well he's not good for you, he's been around for too long… has lied to many girls." She said. I nodded "I guess but there has to be a reason, doesn't there?" I asked, she shrugged, and said "Maybe there is…Now go on and get ready for your date" she said with a smirk. I laughed and walked into the bathroom.

I walked to the lake at 7:00 and met Justin there. I was dressed in some shorts with a black music shirt. Justin was dressed in some black jeans and a red shirt. "Wow...you look beautiful." He said with a smile. "Thanks." I said as he led me to a bench. "So I need to talk to you about something..." he said. "Sure, what's up?" I said. "Well first I want to do this" before I could respond, he kissed me. Something didn't feel right, unlike the kisses from Sonny or Nathan or Vlad or even Nick. Something about Justin felt…right. Like in those cheesy romance movies, I felt a spark when his lips crashed onto mine. When he finally pulled away I mentally pouted. Those two seconds felt like hours, days even. "I love you Nicollet. Ever since I met you, I fell in love with you." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back, something about that kiss had made me realize something, and Justin the name rang in my head. He was the one from my dreams! "I love you to Justin." I said the words coming naturally. He smiled then frowned, "What's wrong?" I asked as he met my eyes. Finally he said "I have to die…"

So how'd you like it? Review!


	15. Author's Note

So, I'm back! Yes school is finally over (well it's been over for about a whole three weeks…) and I know I haven't uploaded anything so far! I'm sorry! I've been really bust and since I was originally writing the story on my school laptop, all the pictures and files got erased. So I had to rewrite the whole last two chapters again! I haven't gotten that many reviews on this story, so I don't think I will be making a sequel to it? Maybe, maybe not. Depends if you guys really want to and yes, I have started writing that one as well. I am also working on a Hunger Games, One Direction, and two other Percy Jackson fan fictions. So I guess I'm very busy this summer! Anyways, if you guys do want me to continue my Nicollet story; PM me! Well, gotta get back to writing! J3mma is out! Peace!


	16. Chapter 15

**So here is the second to last chapter! I hope you enjoy! I have already started working on my Piper and Leo fanfic! So the first chapter should be up soon! **

Suddenly my life, my world, my heart, and my soul were crushed into dust. That was the second time I heard some I cared about say this to me. The smile that was on my face had been replaced by a face of full pain and depression. "You….you're what?" I asked in a shaky voice. "I'm dying…" he said holding me close to him, "The gods are angry at me for something that I did…" I couldn't believe it! This was their entire fault… for once I'm finally happy, then the next moment BAM! I find out Justin is leaving forever.

"There has to be something I- I mean we can do to stop them!" I said to him. He sadly shook his head and wiped one of my tears, "I have three hours to live… and I want to spend them with you." He said looking into my eyes. "Nicollet, I love you…" he said before crashing his lips onto mine, I responded to his kiss as I felt his arms ago around me. I closed my eyes remembering my dreams, my tears were seconds from falling…"Stay strong" I thought to myself as Justin pulled away. He looked into my eyes as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, his lips brushing against my ear lobe…"Last night was a thriller, was a killer damn good time, met a pretty girl and I wanted to make her mine. So I took her for a walk and damn that girl could talk…" I smiled as I remembered the time when we went for a walk and I talked about camp. I laughed softly, "Looks like time really does fly by…" we had been at the beach for almost three hours. I look at him sadly and he hugged me. "I love-"he was cut off by the pain in his chest as he collapsed onto the floor by me. It was happening all too fast, I kneeled by his side and finished his sentence, "You..." I started to cry …

Everything was gone, he was my everything. He couldn't be done. He had to be here for me. He had to save me from my own battles. All around campers had been scurrying around, though, for me, it was all crumbling down. The cabin had fallen down, ash was everywhere, smoke, dead bodies around me. Tears were streaming down my face, a voice echoed in my head. There was something weird though, everything was so vivid, the voice got louder until it was screaming in my head, "You have one this! You killed your friends and family! You murderer! You must save him! Turn everything back to it's place!" then, it was gone. I collapsed on Justin's body and cried into his chest, "Please, save him…I'll do anything. I'll do whatever you guys want, just save him….please…" my voice cracked as I fell into a sob.

**Review please!**


	17. Last Chapter!

I remember someone once told me, "If you love someone, tell them, and if you don't you'll always regret it." Now I really did regret not telling this one guy how I really felt. My heartfelt broken, my soul felt lost, my mind felt empty. The light had turned down and in front of me was my mother, Athena. "Hello Nicollet," she said in a calming voice. "Mother..." she knew exactly what I wanted and why. " I know it will cost me a prize, but I'm willing to do anything." I started before she could even speak again. "Nicollet, he's just one boy…there will be other boys." I looked at her and spoke the harshest words I have ever spoken to anyone in my entire life. "He's not just a boy. He loves me. I love him. Don't you understand? He's mine and I'm his." My mother looked at me like she had just been punched in the face than smiled. "There's my girl, always caring about others." I couldn't believe it! She actually thought this was a joke! "Mother! Don't you understand! I love him! Let him live please, I'll do anything." She thought about it for a second and the spoke, "If it doesn't work out, you live in

I nodded, "Okay." Most people would be thrilled to move to Olympus, but when you've lived there for almost all of your life. You'll understand why that was the biggest fear to me. Most people think that Olympus is just like the White House, quiet and calm. Yeah right, the gods and goddesses are always fighting! Not once in my stay was it quiet or calm! I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Justin was starting to stir. "Nicollet?" a voice said. I looked at who was speaking, "Justin!" I hugged him and cried into his chest as I felt his arms wrap around me and kiss the top of my head.

Justin's POV:

I remember just one thing before everything went dark, "You." That sweet soft British accent could only belong to one girl. Nicollet, the girl of my dreams. Next thing I knew I was opening my eyes. I remembered something though, my list. Ever since I met Nicollet, I knew I would marry her, so I made a list of things to do that would impress her.

1. Charm Her

2. Love her.

3. Ask her out

4. Marry her and cherish her forever and ever.

Yeah I know it's corny but ever since I met Nicollet, I just needed to keep her in my life forever! Now I'm dead. Yeah I know, the gods aren't really a fan of me. Why? Well let's just say, I stole some information from them before I came to camp. You see the gods aren't who you really think they are. They're traitors! They can't even survive without the help of demigods! But I know something that only they know. You see, every so often, the gods grab a demigod right after they're born and put them in a room they call, "The Power Room" then they train them until the age of 16. When they turn sixteen. They choose their weapon and then are teleported to camp where their memories are swiped and must try to live a normal demigod live. Yeah I know cruel. Then when the gods are feeling weak, they gather the fighters up and use them to give them power. Unfortunately, the gods saw me and I had to run to camp. They decided to take the pain out on Nicollet. Something about her was different though, she wasn't like a normal demigod like me or anyone else. She seemed powerful. So when I knew the gods plan I knew I had to tell her but by the time I was going to tell her my feelings for her, the letter had appeared on my cot:

_Dearest Justin, _

_We know you know the truth about Nicollet, and she cannot know. If you dare to tell her, you will pay the price. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Gods of Olympus_

Gods, I can't believe it, I'm dead. I just wish I could come back and tell her the truth, she can't be hurt. I won't allow it! I need to find a way to come back to life!

(Nicollet's POV)

I sat there, in front of his lifeless body, in front of his pale, useless, lifeless body. He couldn't be gone; he had to be with me. He was the only one that could make me smile; he was the only one who could make me happy. He was my only hope…and now his body is lying dead in front of me. The world around me black, I can hear thunder and then small droplets of rain fall on me. One by one, each one falling down slowly. Each one, causing more and more pain. Each one, killing me inside. I collapsed on top of Justin's body, I closed my eyes and then started to sing:

_Shut the door, turn the light off__  
><em>_I wanna be with you__  
><em>_I wanna feel your love__  
><em>_I wanna lay beside you__  
><em>_I cannot hide this even though I try_

Tear streamed down my face as I kept singing,

_Heart beats harder__  
><em>_Time escapes me__  
><em>_Trembling hands touch skin__  
><em>_It makes this harder__  
><em>_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day__  
><em>_If we could only turn back time_

Eveything was spinning by now;

_You know I'll be__  
><em>_Your life, your voice your reason to be__  
><em>_My love, my heart__  
><em>_Is breathing for this__  
><em>_Moment in time__  
><em>_I'll find the words to say__  
><em>_Before you leave me today_

_Close the door_  
><em>Throw the key<em>_  
><em>_Don't wanna be reminded__  
><em>_Don't wanna be seen__  
><em>_Don't wanna be without you__  
><em>_My judgment is clouded__  
><em>_Like tonight's sky_

I could feel that the rain had been getting harder and the wind began picking up;

_Hands are silent__  
><em>_Voice is numb__  
><em>_Try to scream out my lungs__  
><em>_But it makes this harder__  
><em>_And the tears stream down my face…._

I couldn't even continue the song so I only sang the last part, knowing it'd be the last words I ever sang. Never again would I sing, singing was the only thing that smiled; besides Justin.

_Before you leave me today…._

I began sobbing as Justin's body began to shudder. I looked up at him, "J-justin?" I said between sobs. His eyes shot open and he said with his sweet voice, "Nicollet…"

**The End.**

**So how'd you guys like this story? So I haven't decided yet whether to make a sequel to this story so…eh. My very first fanfiction is one! Do you guys want me to do a sequel? Do you! Do you really? Well, review!**


End file.
